Blindfold Mayhem
by WhiteChedda
Summary: The staff at PPTH have their way with a blindfolded and helpless House.
1. Chapter 1

She began tying House's wrists to the bedposts with discarded ties he kept in the closet. After finishing with his wrists, she moved down to his ankles. When she was done, House lay completely naked, his body sprawled across the sheets. He began to sweat with anticipation, and his cock began to throb at the thought of being inside her.

"Stacy, what are you doing?"

"Shh…one more thing."

Stacy was dressed in nothing but a light pink negligee. She crawled up House's body with a piece of fabric in one hand. His erection glided against her belly and both tingled at the touch. As she made her way up until she was face to face with House, she kissed his lips passionately and tied a black blindfold around his head. The last thing House saw was the glistening of Stacy's brown eyes before the fabric covered his pupils and darkness enveloped him.

"You are so bad."

"You have no idea."

Stacy reached down and began to rub House's dick. She could feel it pulsate in her delicate hand with each swift motion.

"Oh yeah, harder!"

"You like that?"

"Mmm…yeah…" House's moaning was increasing and Stacy could sense he was almost at the brink.

"Hold on…" And with that, Stacy let go and got off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

In fact House wouldn't see, his eyes were covered, and he couldn't remove the damn fabric even if he wanted to, because his hands were restrained. The room grew silent as House's moans ceased. All of a sudden, House heard the clanking of keys, the pitter pat of footsteps, and the slamming of a door.

"Stacy? Stacy?" No answer. Stacy had left and House had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back. He lay on the bed unable to untie himself. He tried stretching his neck out, hoping his teeth could reach his wrist, but the straps on his ankles prevented him from moving. He started to rub his head against the pillow to shake the blindfold off, but Stacy had tied it too tight. All of a sudden there was a knock at his door.

"House! Answer the door." The voice was all too familiar with him. It was soft and full of youth. The voice was that of Allison Cameron.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!"

"How could you be sleeping if- ugh never mind. The patient's liver is shutting down. We need to talk."

"Put him on the donor list. Leave me alone."

By now Cameron was getting agitated. She began to jiggle the handle and found that he door was unlocked. House heard the door creak open, and he began to panic. How could let his prettiest duckling see him like this?

"Cameron, just go away!" House began to yell from the bedroom. Cameron sensing something wrong in the tone of his voice, began to walk down the hallway towards his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and as she pushed it open, she spoke.

"What did you do- OH MY!" There staring her right in the face was House's naked body.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you to go away."

"Wow! I don't know what to say!"

"So you finally got to see me in my prime. Now will you untie me and get out of here?"

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I want to have a little fun first."

"Don't you dare, Missy, because once I get out of this, you're in big trouble."

"House?"

"What?"

"I'm rubbing my clit."

"What?! Oh god!"

"Yeah, I'm inching my hand into my pants right now. Oh god! My body is shuttering at the light touch of my fingertips. I'm making my way into my panties, playing with the elastic band. Oh yes! There we go. I'm rubbing my hard knob for you. It's swelling for you to be inside of me."

Cameron took her focus off what she was doing and turned her attention to House's now hard length. She saw the blood flowing to the tip, making it harder and longer with each second. She slipped off her clothes and threw them to the side. She walked over to bottom of the bed and pressed her hands to the mattress. House could feel the mattress being pushed down and once again he began to sweat. Cameron took both her hands and began to massage House's right leg. As she got higher, House turned his knee inward to try and hide his disfigured limb.

"It's okay House. Let me please you." Cameron licked her lips in anticipation as she stared as his long hard shaft, sticking straight up and looking very inviting. Cameron lowered her head and surrounded it with her wet lips. Flicking it with her tongue, she grabbed his balls and began to play with them. It was only a matter of seconds before she took him all in her mouth. Thrusting it inward, letting it glide across her moistened cheeks. House started to emit soft moans from his mouth, a surge of sexual pleasure traveling through his body. Cameron could taste the little droplets of pre-cum. Knowing House's apex was not far behind, she engulfed as much of his cock as her throat would let her, puckered her lips as tight as she could, and trailed them up to the tip of his member. With a last flick of her tongue, Cameron brought her head up. The satisfied smile she saw on House's face brought a burning sensation within the depths of her abdomen.

"You ready?"

House was so caught up in ecstasy that he could barely form words. He just nodded and mumbled "Uh-huhmmm…"

And with that, Cameron lowered her soft wet folds over House's throbbing length, until they encased every inch. With her right hand holding House's left thigh for support, she took her left hand and placed it on top of the sheets. She arched back and began to thrust up and down. Her juicy walls gripped House's shaft harder with each pounding motion. She pumped his cock deeper and deeper into her pleasure spot, hoping the spout of ecstasy would engulf her body faster. She climaxed first, bringing her contracting muscles down onto House's penis. They began to wave against his tender skin, ultimately bringing him to his breaking point. His dick began to sputter as it exploded cum within Cameron, hitting up against her walls.

After Cameron's breathing slowed, she lifted herself off of House and scooted up his chest. House's body was still shuttering from his orgasm and his legs yearned to close together, but the neckties were preventing them from doing so. They shook against Cameron as if trying to wrap themselves around her naked body. His now flaccid penis rubbed against her chest and down her belly. She stopped when her face was looking down onto his. House could feel her warm breath upon his brow and longed to kiss her plump luscious lips. Lying on House's chest, with her small breasts pressed up against his chest hair and her nipples teasing his own, Cameron lifted the blindfold just enough to expose House's eyes.

"There are those pretty green eyes." A smile tugged at the corner of Cameron's lips. She lowered her head, kissed House on the cheek, and placed the blindfold back over his eyes.

"Goodbye, House."

"Wait! Where are you going? Get back here!" House could feel her weight on the mattress being lifted off.

"See you, tomorrow!"

"What about the patient?"

"Like you said I'll put him on the donor list."

"You're fired!"

"You can't fire me. I own your ass." And with that, Cameron snatched her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and snapped a picture of House in his little predicament. "Thanks for the sperm sample."

The last thing House heard was the closing of his apartment door. He laid there not knowing what to do. He sat in silence until he was startled by a deep voice.

"House? Where are you? I've been calling and calling!" The figure made his way through the living room and down the hallway, until it reached a door. Opening the door, the figure stepped into House's bedroom.

"Well, well, well."

"Oh god! Not you too, Wilson."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, House! You got yourself in quite a pickle here."

"Tell me about it! Help untie my wrists."

Wilson just stood there gazing up and down House's bare body. His appetite began to grow as he longed to stick his member in House's dirty mouth. And by dirty mouth, Wilson meant the sarcastic words that always managed to slip through House's teeth.

The more Wilson thought about House's damp lips wrapped around his groin, the more he strained against his pants. He was becoming uncomfortable and his dick began to hurt as it pressed harder against the metal zipper of his pants. Wilson could no longer hide his growing arousal, so he stuck his hands in his pockets and pushed them forward to mask his manhood.

"Wilson, do you mind?" House couldn't see Wilson, and he was beginning to get a little scared, because all he could rely on were his ears and right now they were capturing the sounds of the shallow breaths of his best friend. "What are you doing?"

Wilson didn't answer. He was too busy trying to shake the dirty thoughts from his head, but the more he tried, the more intense they got. Wilson had always liked House more than a friend, but was afraid to try anything, because he wasn't sure if House would be receptive or not. However, seeing House lying helpless on the bed gave Wilson the courage to take action and fulfill his fantasy.

House was growing restless" Are you going to untie me or stand there and have an asthma attack?" Just then, House felt the mattress bend and his body dipping at the weight of Wilson by his side. "Thank you! Finally! You wouldn't believe what happened!"

Little did House know that Wilson did not intend to release him, he intended to have his way with him. As House lay there, waiting for Wilson to save him from this hell whole he now considered his bed, it shifted. All of a sudden, House felt a huge weight on his chest. He struggled to breath as the body pushed down on him. Wilson had managed to lift his naked body up and straddle across House's upper torso. House's eyes shot wide open under the blindfold. He mentally tried to tear it off with no avail. The only way House was going to get out of this was to talk his way out of it.

"Wilson, what are you doing, seriously?"

"Shh..."

"No, last time someone told me to..." House couldn't get the last words out, because Wilson had stopped him. He had taken his left index finger, pressed it on House's upper lip and brought it down until it connected to his lower lip.

"If you don't move your finger, I'll bite it off!"

"No, you won't, because I'll blackmail you."

"How?"

"I got pictures." _Oh God! First Cameron now Wilson House thought to himself. Wait a minute!_

"You don't have pictures. You don't even have a camera."

"It's called a cell phone, House."

However, Wilson really didn't have a picture, he just wanted House to think he did, so he would do anything Wilson asked. "Now you're going to go along with this or everybody at the hospital is going to receive a little surprise in their emails tomorrow."

House couldn't object. Hell he was tied down and unable to free himself to stop Wilson. If he was going to go through with anything he needed Wilson to promise that he would untie him after.

"I'll do whatever you want if you promise me you'll untie me when we're done."

"I promise."

With that, Wilson lifted his bottom up a little with his knees and grabbed his pulsating length with his left hand, guiding it across House's flushed cheeks. He traced it against his scruff, teasing the tiny little hairs, making them stand erect. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. In fact, the tip of House's facial hair brought an undescribable pleasure to Wilson's cock. His sensitive skin began to tingle at the touch of House's skin against his. His nerve endings sent sparks to the pleasure center of his brain. House was becoming Wilson's aphrodisiac.

House surprised himself with the enjoyment he felt as Wilson stroked him. It was like nothing he ever experienced before. Pure bliss, something he hadn't even experienced with some of the most beautiful women he slept with. The pressure in House's manhood began to increase and only grew harder when Wilson shoved his beating cock into House's saliva lined mouth. Wilson grabbed ahold of the mahogany head board with both hands and pushed his dick deeper into his mouth. House's slippery wet tongue sent shivers down Wilson's spine as it glided across the veins of his penis. Wilson was so caught up in the moment, that he thrusted in too deep, hitting the back of House's throat causing a gag reflex. This only aroused Wilson even more.

As soon as it began, it ended. With one long hard movement forward, wave after wave of pleasure tumbled through Wilson's body. He began to shake on House's chest as his penis released its white creamy substance into House's mouth. House swallowed with satisfaction, but his lower body ached with pain. It felt like his dick was going to burst. Wilson had had his release, but what about House?

Wilson sensed the tension of House's body and knew he expected something in return. Laying face down on his chest, Wilson began to slide up and down, squeezing House's arousal between them. The feel of their skin grazing his cock sent House into utter delight. The tip of his head spewed his man juices onto their torsos. The sticky slippery substance only made it easier for them to glide against one another.

Wilson collasped on top of House and waited until his heartrate returned to normal. He leaned over and took House's mouth into his, sucking on his lower lip. House slipped his tongue in between Wilson's slightly parted lips and into his mouth. He darted it in and out, sliding it across his smooth teeth. They had only been kissing for about 5 secs. when Wilson pulled his head back and lifted himself off of the bed. He walked over to the night stand and grabbed a tissue to wipe his chest off.

"Wilson, that was like nothing I have ever experienced before."

"Tell me about it. I have been wanting to do that for so long."

"Well, how about you untie me and we can really get into it?"

"No. I got to get back to the hospital, dying patients."

"Okay, but you're still going to untie me right?"

"No."

"You promised!"

"Everybody lies."

House could heard Wilson zipping his pants up and his face grew with anger. "Come back here! Wilson!" Too late, House's voice was deflected by a closed bedroom door. Stacy had left him. Cameron had left him. And now Wilson had left him. _How am I ever going to get out of this? Thank god it's over!_

"House!" Two girlish voices yelled in unison. _Maybe I spoke too soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

"So he's strapped to his bed?" Cuddy asked Cameron just under a whisper.

"Yeah, I think Stacy left him there like that."

"How did you find him?"

"Well, I had to come over and tell him about how patient. I walked into the room and there he was, completely butt-naked and blindfolded."

"What did you do?"

"You know...a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Cuddy saw the sparkle in Cameron's green eyes, and the smirk that was beginning to tug at the corner of her lips.

"You're so bad. I've got an idea." Cuddy cupped her hand around Cameron's ear and whispered her evil plan. By the time she was done, they were at the bedroom door.

"House, are you in there?"

"Cuddy is that you? Who's with you?" Cuddy glanced over at Cameron and giggled covering her mouth with her hand to try and stifle it.

"No one. I'm by myself."

"Bullshit! I heard two voices."

"No House, just me."

"Well, in that case can you come in here. I need your help." Cuddy twisted the door knob and walked in. Cuddy was taken aback by House's muscle stature clad in nothing but a black blindfold. Cameron was not far behind. She was trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Hmm...looks like you've had a rough morning."

"You don't know the half of it!" House wasn't embarrassed that Cuddy was looking at him lying there helpless and naked. She had seen him before. They use to fuck like two bunnies back in the day, so House had nothing to fear. If anything he was more well-endowed now, then he was back then.

Cuddy was giving him the twice over. After checking out what she was up against, she shifted her eyes to his floppy appendage. _Wow! If it's that big limp, imagine what it would look like at full salute._ The sudden thought of House's length inside her, sent a jolt through her body, and she lost her footing. Cameron grabbed her just in time and gave her a smile, knowing what sent Cuddy toppling over.

"You okay, Cuddy?"

"Yeah, it's these darn heels!"

"I told you they were too trampy and uncomfortable for a Dean of Medicine like yourself."

"Oh, shut up House. Hold on." This was their cue. Both Cameron and Cuddy began to take their clothes off. They agreed that Cuddy would handle House's penis, since Cameron already got a feel for it, while Cameron would have House pleasure her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to untie your wrists. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, it's taking you awhile."

"Hey! If you want these off, you better lay there and shut up."

"Meow! I like the bitchy Cuddy. It's a major turn on."

"Really? So you won't mind if I do this?" Cuddy tip-toed to the edge of the bed and lifted her body between House's quivering thighs. She took House up into her hands and began to massage his smooth shaft, helping the blood pump faster. His hardness traveled from the base to the tip, sending spurts of pre-cum out. Cuddy wiped it on the palm of her hand and used it as lubricate as she massaged harder and harder.

Cameron was standing on the side lines watching Cuddy. Her clit began to swell has she watched Cuddy's hands glide gently up and down House's shaft. It was only an hour ago that House was inside Cameron, pulsating against her walls. Cameron needed to feel the touch of House on her skin, so she walked over to the head of the bed and straddled House's chest. Her bare ass pressing down on his chest hair, while her thighs squeezed his sides.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Awww...you don't remember me?"

"CAMERON! Get off of me right now...oh yeahhmmm..." House was not being careful. He was letting moans slip through his mouth and this only egged Cuddy and Cameron on.

"That's right House. Just concentrate on Cuddy stroking you with her soft hands. Let the sensation capture you. I'll make a deal with you. I'll untie one hand, BUT it is only to be used to pleasure me. If you at any time decide to try and break free, that picture is going to be all over the hospital before you can even get dressed."

"How the hell you going to do that? You don't have a computer here."

"No, but if I remember correctly, Chase and Foreman have computers."

"You showed them!?"

"Chill out! Your secret's safe with them."

"Fine, but both you bitches are untying me when this whole hanky panky business is done." Cuddy looked up at what she was doing to face Cameron and Cameron tilted her head back. Giving each other a wink, they replied together, "Agreed."

Cameron leaned over House's face to undo the strap connecting his right wrist. Her hard nipples were pushed up against his face and to her surprise, House took one into his mouth. He began to suckle at the tender skin, teasing it with the tip of this tongue.

"Hold on big boy." Cameron's body leaned closer to House's as he played with her erect nipple. She wanted him right then and there. House giggled to himself as he felt Cameron's body quiver at his touch. He always knew that he would have this kind of power over her.

Cameron finally freed House's right hand, but she grabbed it before he would do anything. She began to massage it, working her way from his palm to his fingertips to get the circulation flowing again. She needed him to be maybe to use it for what she had planned for him.

"You ready?"

"Uhmmm."

Cameron pushed her soppy vagina in House's face. She guided his right hand and placed it on her lower back, so House could push her closer to him. House took in Cameron's fragrance and licked up the sweat that was beginning to drip. He darted his tongue in between the folds, making sure every crevice was tasted and marked. His hand became stiff and his nails dug into her back as he pulled her closer to him. The burning pleasure in her belly was becoming too much. With her right index and middle fingers, she reached down and began to rub her expanding bean rapidly, back and forth, up and down. House licked her wet hole with his tongue and then gently blew on it, sending shivers up Cameron's spine and goosebumps down her legs.

House wasn't able to hold on much longer as the two women fondled him. He was doing okay with Cameron. He could sense her getting closer and closer to the edge as he felt little bursts of contractions flood through her body, everytime he stuck his tongue in her hole and glided it up her moistened walls. But, if Cuddy didn't do something right now, he was def. going to explode in her hands.

Cuddy nearing the brink herself, quickly lifted her body up, grasped House's penis, and guided it into her as she lowered herself on top of him. With one long hard thrust, electricity shot through their bodies, and Cuddy's muscles clutched around House's exploding length. Her muscles eased his cum into her body, sending it through her cavity. House's face became buried in Cameron, and he started to nibble at her minora. Cameron soon followed suit, and House quickly took his face away and stuck two fingers into her. He wanted to feel her muscles wrap around his fingers.

Cuddy's orgasm began to slow when it pumped all of House's juices out. It was like a wave that started at the base and made its way up to the tip, pushing the semen along the way, until it was freed through his hole.

Cameron's eyes rolled back in her skull. Her breathing became rapid and her heartrate increased. She pushed her hips into House as far as they would go. She could feel him tease her inside her. Her cum covered House's fingers and when he pulled them out, a slight slurping noise could be heard. With his thumb, he tickled her belly, so she would look down at him. She saw his fingers glistening with her juices. What House did next shocked her. He slipped them into his mouth and licked her womanly aroma off of them. Cameron was in a frenzy.

Cuddy had already gotten off House and was getting dressed. She glanced over at Cuddy. They made eye contact, and Cuddy knew what Cameron was thinking.

"House, I want to feel the touch of your lips on mine."

"I'm not stopping you. I can't."

Cameron leaned down and took his lips into hers. She stuck her tongue into his mouth, gliding it across his teeth. They swapped each other's spit as the feel of their tongues satiated their hunger. While Cameron was keeping House occupied, Cuddy walked around the bed and grabbed House's hand. Cameron pulled away as House began to struggle. She used her hands to apply pressure to his chest and arm, so Cuddy could tie his hand back up.

House was pissed. The girls had deceived him. He tried pulling both arms together in an attempt to break the bedposts, but luck wasn't on his side. By now, Cameron had gotten off of House and was getting dressed. He could hear the giggles of the two woman, and his face became red with anger.

"You two bitches, are going to pay!"

"What are you doing to do? Wish death on us?"

"Yeah, you just got used again."

"You're like the village bicycle, everybody's had a ride!"

"Not everybody..."

"What's that suppose to mean?" After House asked this, he heard the creaking of his bedroom door opening.

"Yo, House."

"Hello, Mate."

"OH SHIT!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll leave you boys alone." With that, Cuddy and Cameron stepped out of the bedroom and left.

"No, you don't. You better get your asses back here." House struggled to get off the bed. His left side was now pressing down on the mattress as he tried to yank his right hand free. Foreman walked closer to the bed, examining the situation at hand.

"No need to get up on account of us, House."

"Yeah, House. The only getting up should be done by your dick."

Chase said this while staring at House's girth with flaming desire in his eyes. He had always wondered what it would be like to be inside of House, since the first day he met him. He wanted to feel his firm ass cheeks squeeze against his penis as he rammed himself in deeper with each thrust.

"Wow, House, I had no idea you were so well equipped."

"Comes from years of experience and good genes. Now FUCKING UNTIE me." His head shaking back and forth, struggling against his restraints.

"You've played doctor before right, House? Of course, you have. You play doctor everyday."

"Yeah, but Foreman, he hasn't played our version." Foreman glanced over at Chase and saw an evil grin spread across his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"You're right, Dr. Chase."

Foreman began to trail his finger along the ripples of the sheet. House could feel it pull beneath him as it moved under Foreman's touch. Dragging his finger up House's chest and towards his chin, Foreman began to feather House lips with light brushes of his fingertip. All of a sudden, House lashed out and bit Foreman's finger.

"Bastard." Foreman took his finger, stuck it in his mouth, and sucked on it. Pulling it out, he saw drops of blood hit the floor.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Don't think about coming another inch or I'll bite something else off."

"That's not very nice. You're being a naughty patient. Chase, what do we do with naughty patients?"

"Well, we'd give them a sedative."

"We're not in the hospital dumbass."

"Oh, right. What do we do?"

"What the hell man? I thought we discussed this."

Foreman left the edge of the bed and was now in Chase's face. As they were bickering back and forth, House managed to wiggle his right hand free. It seems that Cuddy didn't tie it as tight as she thought. Chase noticing this out of the corner of his eye, leaped onto House and grabbed his hand away to prevent him from getting loose.

"Foreman, a little help?" Foreman rushed to the bedside, snatched the tie, and extended House's arm out, so he could tie it again. This time Foreman made sure House wouldn't get loose.

"Now, can we finish what we came here to do?"

"You guys can't even go through with it."

"Yes, we can."

"No, Aussie over here has his panties in a bunch, and you don't have the gut."

House's core temperature began to rise at the thought of his ducklings wanting to play with him. He honestly didn't think they would go through with it, but he secretly wanted them too. The boyish charms of young Chase had frequented his dreams some nights, and he was just dying to know if the "myth" was true with Foreman.

"Watch us!"

"Keep your pants on George Foreman. I'll make a deal with you. You can do whatever you want to me and vice versa, if you untie me when you're done. I'm serious. No funny business or I'm going to get you back so bad, you're going to go crying to your mommies."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other and silently nodded in agreement before answering House.

"Fine."

"Wombat?"

"Fine...Wait a minute! You actually want us to play with you."

"No, I don't!" Putting a little too much emphasis on this statement.

"Yes, you do, otherwise you would have never agreed to go along with anything we said. You're too stubborn. You'd rather lay here naked than be humiliated by your employees."

House didn't need to say anything. He could tell that Foreman and Chase caught the devilish smirk on his face and knew his mountain of pleasure was about to come. This day wasn't turning out half bad. Sure, he was strapped helplessly to his bed, but he got a handjob from Stacy, the best sex he's ever had from two gorgeous women, boy wonder's luscious length in his mouth, and he was about to have the Aussie and Black one at the same time. His anger mostly stemmed from the fact that these people took advantage of him and broke their

promises, but when that feeling of ecstasy coursed through his limbs all was forgotten, until it disappeared and the anger returned.

Before Chase and Foreman just dove right in, they had to figure out what they were going to do about House's position. Foreman agreed that Chase could have House's ass, while Foreman got his mouth. They didn't want to untie House and flip him over, because they were scared that this was all a ploy, and House would escape the first chance he got. Chase was disappointed he wouldn't be able to feel himself inside of House, but if meant House was to be inside of him, he was all for it.

Chase stripped off his clothes and was standing in the room fully nude. Foreman on the other hand, just took his pants off. House laid there anxiously awaiting the mounds of pleasure that were about to fill the room. Chase climbed on the bed and captured House's shaft in his mouth, wetting it with his tongue to get it lubricated. Once he did this, he stood up, spread his firm ass cheeks and lowered himself onto House's shaft. He let out a soft groan as it slipped inside him. It was a tight fit, and House grinned at the fact that he brought a little bit of pain to Chase. This was the first time House has ever done something like this and this particular position felt like he was fucking a virgin for the first time. The tight hole engulfed his member, pressing it firmly to the sides of its walls. Chase began his up and downward motion, House's dick drawing in and out, getting rubbed with the tight fold of the skin.

House was thoroughly enjoying Chase's movements, now all he needed was Foreman. No sooner did he think this, that he felt the brush of Foreman's skin against his. His body dipped with the mattress as Foreman made his way onto House's chest. This position was all to familiar with House, and he knew what was about to come.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know, the myth."

"See for yourself." Foreman lifted the blindfold from House's eyes and staring House right in the face was the biggest wang he has ever seen in his life. His doesn't even compare to the equipment strapped between Foreman's thighs.

"You like what you see?"  
"Uhhhmmm..." House licked his lips in anticipation, longing to have that dark object in his mouth, roughing itself up against his inner cheeks.

Foreman shoved his junk into House's mouth. House had to open his jaw as much as he could just to fit the damn thing in there. He couldn't help, but graze the popping veins with the rigid ends of his teeth. His mouth was filled with pulsating cock. The tingling feeling of House's teeth on his member sent Foreman into a state of sexual bliss. He spun his head around, arched back over House's body, and nuzzled his nose against Chase's open neck. Chase turned around and started making out with Foreman. His enjoyment increased his motions, and he began to move in small circles against House's pelvis. As if by some miracle, all three climaxed at the same time. House spurted into Chase's asshole and a little bit leaked down his shaft. Foreman released into House's mouth, and a smile spread across his face as he felt House gulp. Chase exploded on himself, creamy substance dripping down into his pubic hair and on House's sheets.

When the feeling of pleasure drained away, Chase and Foreman quickly got off the bed. They weren't ashamed nor regretted what they did, but reality hit them as their hormones no longer masked their thought process. Chase put his clothes back on, while Foreman pulled his pants up.

"Where are you guys going? You're not going to leave me here like this. I'm dirty and everything."

"Here. Think of this as a little consolation prize." Chase walked over to the nightstand, taking a tissue from the box and throwing it on House.

"What the fuck am I going to do with that? I can't even grab it."

"No, but you can look at it."

Foreman whipped the blindfold off of House and threw it in the corner. House watched the two men as they left his apartment. His lungs still trying to breathe normally from the events that occurred a moment before. Once again, he was duped. He should have never trusted them. He should have never trusted anybody. He was still laying in his bed, all alone. He tried ripping from his restraints once again, but it was no use. House had about given up hope when he felt something crawling down his arm. Turning his head, he saw Steve. Steve began nibbling at the tie around his arm and eventually worked his way through it. House's arm was free, and he had Steve to thank for it. House quickly unfastened himself and sat up rubbing his neck. He decided that they were all going to pay, but not before he took a shower and got freshened up.


End file.
